bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Attack on Seireitou
Yes, very clever title. Eheheheheh... But seriously speaking now. At the suggestion of Nanja, I've decided to make a blog focusing on everybody's favorite asshole... Seireitou Kawahiru More specifically, this is a blog that will address something that will definitely interest everybody that wants nothing more than to crush him into the ground. Based on my personal opinion, taking some advice from others such as Nanja and Ten, I'm going to do mock match-ups between Seireitou and a select cast of characters from the fanon. The primary goal will be to, at the end of the analysis, assign that character a number from a scale on one through ten (highest chance to lowest chance) as to how they would fare against the infamous silver-hairs. Being ranked from ten to six would be considered a "hopeful". They would be worthy adversaries, capable of holding their own, but the result of that fight is almost definitely going to go to Seireitou. Five to three are those that would be right on the borderline with Seireitou. True rivals, in other words, in that his victory would only be assured if he gave it a really serious effort. But two and one are basically the greatest opponents he'd face. If things don't go as Seireitou needs them to go, almost to the exact letter, he's probably going to be sent to the ground; defeated. In order to gauge the selected characters as accurately as possible, three main factors will be addressed and analyzed. *'Circumstances:' Certain characters can be nigh invincible if certain conditions are met. In direct combat, they probably couldn't even handle a seated officer in the higher ranks, but if they handle the matter indirectly, they can seize the entire Soul Society if the circumstances were met. Of course, this is the most extreme case. *'Experience:' Battle experience. To fight a seasoned warrior like Seireitou, all the knowledge in the world doesn't mean anything if you don't have an equal amount of experience in utilizing that strength and those skills. Having faced so many opponents in his lifetime, there are certain situations that can't be expected from study. They are things that can only be learned from true experience. *'Skills:' Honestly, straight up, what skills are they packing. As much as I hate to admit it, a true Master of Kido is going to have the advantage over Seireitou and that does give them a much higher chance almost automatically. Another Hakuda specialist, honestly, is probably going to rank much lower; if register on Seireitou's scanner at all. Now, the reason for this is not to lord my character over all of you in an attempt to get off on it. Rather, because Seireitou is viewed as one of the characters that most people would like to beat down; this desire was especially stimulated after the Opposition against the Shiroyasha roleplay. I would like to see this blog as being an attempt at giving everybody an idea as to how I think certain characters would stack up against the silver-haired powerhouse and how much of a rival they would be considered. If you think I'm being smug about my comments here, then just don't read it. This is for people to read that either are simply reading it out of interest, or actually want to get a better idea of how certain characters would do against Seireitou. Furthermore, this can serve to help some people look at their characters and rethink about the direction in which they are moving; perhaps even giving them a new idea for how to focus their characters. If anything, this will be a learning tool, so take it with a grain of salt. I just want that to be made clear before I begin. Side Note: Rather than do these in order from one to ten, I'm going to choose from the list I've composed and make the rankings when I am able to write them up. There will be only ten listings for now, each done at a specific time in the near future, ranking ten characters on the scale that I've provided above, but I may do additional lists at later times. Final Ranking Order 1. 2-3. & 5. 6. 7. 8. I decided to start with Hiroya first because, well, I find this match-up to be the simplest to explore first. Why do I believe this? Because they are both the best at their own respective fields, and the nature of their crafts are extreme opposites from one another that they make for a good fight. Hiroya's rank is... 1'''. This means that he is, and probably will always be, one of the most difficult if not already the toughest opponent Seireitou could ever face. A battle between them is not one that ol' silver-hairs is going to walk away from easily; let alone manage to win. So, in proper analytical style, let's briefly examine the competitor. Hiroya is a true Kidō Grandmaster. His knowledge and skill in the craft is light-years beyond what any Shinigami, even among the Captains, could ever accomplish. Not only has he completely mastered rather simple feats of changing the shape of his spells, such as turning flame projectiles into a flock of doves, but he is a master of the principles and fundamentals of Kidō that make all the difference. Put Hiroya in a place like Hueco Mundo, where the reishi is high in concentration, and he will be the closest thing to a god you'd ever have to face. Offensively, Hiroya employs grandiose displays of his spells. To cite a couple of examples, he has created a massive windstorm from Tenran, which was used to barricade his opponents with himself in a concealed space, producing winds that would tear to shreds any a poor soul that ends up touching the winds — those particular winds in general were not only growing larger, courtesy of the reishi they were using to power itself up, but also able to subtly siphon off spiritual power from the foes within the wind walls — and even utilized a Haien of such power and intensity that would make even Lord Beerus grin with excitement. But this doesn't always mean large-scale stuff. Hiroya, if I would call him anything, fights with Kido like it is a dance. His movements may seem over the top at times or excruciatingly simple, but no matter what, each move has a meaning to it and there is a depth to each step that can't be overcome unless you too can tango. Furthermore, one of Hiroya's largest resources in battle is the wards set upon himself. They are designed to be the most effective against physical attack, because Hiroya himself in not very physically capable, so against a Hakuda Master, he'd be unable to handle the brunt of their attacks for long without some kind of magical defense. Therefore, Seireitou is at yet another disadvantage because his Hakuda will not be as effective against Hiroya with those wards up. Hiroya has the advantage over Seireitou in many other aspects as well. The first, the most obvious, being that in a fight between average Kidō and average Hakuda, the Kidō will win out. As much as I hate to admit it, that will probably happen each and every time. However, I believe that when individuals reach a certain point of mastery that transcends normal limitations, even when wielding a skill that has a natural disadvantage will be useful against its superior foe. The second is that Hiroya is roughly twice, if not more, the age of Seireitou. That means more experience in battle, especially. Another is that, adding to Hiroya's immense knowledge and understanding, his existence as a dragon makes him all the more attuned to the magical elements of Kidō, which only enhances his danger. But now, where does Seireitou vs. Hiroya end up going? Let's see. Seireitou's first problem, before anything else, would be that he'd have to be wary of Hiroya or any of his spells being able to siphon off his energy supplies. Luckily, a Hakuda Master would have enough control over themselves that trying to steal power that is their own would be akin to a tug-o-war and not an easily won one if said Hakuda Master is on his guard. Against Hiroya, a dragon very much like the dragon who trained Seireitou, the latter would know not to go easy with him. So dropping his guard to an enemy like Hiroya would be improbable. For most Hakuda Masters, the next biggest issue would be closing the distance in order to get up close to haymaker the shit out of Hiroya. If they somehow manage to make their way through Hiroya's labyrinth of spells and shit, even if they get up close to the guy, there is no guarantee that their strikes will make any significant damage to the wards to shatter them enough to damage him before Hiroya can retaliate and crush them. Fortunately, Seireitou does not necessarily suffer from this weakness. He has mastered Hakuda to such an extent that things like distance are not limiting factors. He can strike from afar with Muken — the "empty fist", which materializes the very will to strike — and even fend off certain spells by throwing them off with Hōkōryū. Now, for those of you that remember, Hōkōryū's basic use was to redirect an attack and take control of it. For weaker adversaries, this is how it can be used. However, it actually can be used to fend Hiroya's spells; at least to an extent. How you may ask? Well, let me paint you a picture. You have two high-class masters of martial arts and they have a sparring match. Both of them have trained extensively and have mastered the art of self-control. No matter what the hold, they can find a way out because they have conditioned themselves and have studied the method of doing so. That being said, a Jujutsu lock or an Aikido throw is only a skill that will work in an instantaneous moment. This is because both opponents are of high level. Against a weaker opponent, the hold would be enough to keep them in place for as long as the master deems it necessary. But between these two masters, throws and locks and grabs are only good to maintain the flow of battle between them. These are fleeting momentary techniques designed to create an opening for a take down. When conceptualized, Hōkōryū is a method of dealing with spells and energy attacks at Hiroya's level like how these two masters I've mentioned deal with one another. They are meant simply to shift the flow of battle in Seireitou's favor. Another crucial factor to consult is the location of their fight. For Hiroya, location is everything. Why? Because of an area's reishi concentration. Like I mentioned earlier, in Hueco Mundo, Hiroya would be almost like a god. In the Human World, however, his skills albeit still incredible, would pale in comparison. And actually, this is probably one of the few actual advantages Seireitou has over Hiroya. Martial art masters are trained to fight in any location and quickly accustom themselves with their surroundings. The potency behind his moves would not dwindle no matter where they fight. Don't get me wrong, even in an area of low reishi concentration, Hiroya is resourceful enough and knowledgeable enough to figure out how to deal with it, but I daresay that given his Hakuda Grandmaster opponent, it would probably do him good to move the fight. Now, to the opposite extreme, if Seireitou fights him in Hueco Mundo... It's a scary thought, I think, to the extent of what Hiroya could do in such a space with high reishi concentration. So this boils down to circumstantial factors as well. In the end, the greatest fight is one where both opponents engage each other in a "battle dance". And that is precisely what Seireitou vs. Hiroya boils down to. A constant shifting of the flow of battle, trying to throw the other off-guard and off their footing; the main issue for Seireitou being that Hiroya has far more tools at his disposal to get the job done, which gives him the massive advantage. I could go on forever with this, since both Seireitou and Hiroya have abilities and tactics greater than what I've briefly outlined above, but I've given you an idea of how this fight will turn out. Bottom line, as I've shown you, Seireitou needs to be on his toes and at the top of his A-game in order to tango with Hiroya. A single misstep is enough for Muken to fail or Hōkōryū to fall apart, including many of his other martial art maneuvers and whatnot, so he needs absolute concentration simply to stay alive. That being said, however, I also believe that Hiroya would not be able to easily win this fight. I give him the advantage, absolutely, but I firmly believe Seireitou can manage to pull over a win on him. However, it's still unlikely. No matter what, though, believe me when I say that this is a fight for the history books. Before you write this off as being the canon Grimmjow, it actually isn't. It is Njalm's rendition on the blue-haired panther. And also the current Primera Espada of the FC's Espada group as well as its de facto leader. He is also... Surprise, surprise... Seireitou's student! That's right. He has trained under the very foe we are discussing here. And his ranking is... '''6. I shit you not, as much as I wanted it to turn out this way, it was a stroke of pure coincidence that his ranking on this list is six. This is right on the borderline between opponents that are at a disadvantage to Seireitou versus those who would rival Seireitou. And why is that? Well, let's go to the specifics. Grimmjow (speaking, of course, in regards to Njalm's rendition) is what I'd like to consider... One of the shining examples of just how dangerous Arrancar can potentially be if done right. His physical strength is monstrous and I'd consider it to be right up there in league with Seireitou's own physical strength. His use of the Hollow attacks like Cero is truly awesome. However, his most frightening ability lies in his speed. He is able to reach speeds that allow him to transcend into what Void and Njalm have coined the "White Space". I like to consider it the fourth dimension. It is essentially a point reached by an individual moving so incredibly fast that they have moved beyond space itself. They are able to enter a very iota of time itself. Seireitou, of course, is very fast himself. More so than even the most elite of the Captains and even outstripping most of the Shihōin. But this is a level he is not at. Of course, that doesn't mean Seireitou has no way of perceiving that level. Comes with the territory of Hakuda. The problem is that... While he can perceive it, it doesn't mean he can do shit about it. Perceiving it and being able to will forth something to occur are two different things; this goes for his Muken as well. The desire to want something done still needs time to happen. And even if Sei is able to react to something in a... hundredth of a hundredth of a hundredth of a hundredth of a second, Grimmjow can reach a frame of time itself and stay there so long as he keeps moving. Once he's there, Sei can't touch him. And at that point, he's in a really bad position. Now, it's not hopeless. Grimmjow can't snap into that speed on a whim, it does take some degree of time for him to reach that speed. Assuming Sei takes him seriously from the start, Grimmjow won't have a very good chance of having enough time to reach that speed. But sadly, Sei might not. Chances are, given that Grimmjow was his student and that he has plans for him in the future, Sei wouldn't be looking for a quick victory. And that'll cost him, since Grimmjow is out to kill his prey. Here's the real clincher. Grimmjow has the concrete advantage over Sei in speed. And their raw physical strength is about the same level too. But they differ overall in power application. Seireitou vastly outclasses him in this regard. Grimmjow might be able to hit Sei over three hundred times before Sei can land a hit. But for Grimmjow, those hits will deal damage but nothing that will be too fatal so long as Seireitou is on guard. No matter how fast Grimmjow might be and Sei might not be able to catch him, but for something to interact with Seireitou, it requires time to pass for it to influence space, and he'll be able to react to it somehow; not perfectly but he will. Enough to at least avoid being killed, though damage will be entirely too impossible to avoid. Of course, this also depends on how used Sei is to Grimmjow. The more Sei deals with an opponent, the more he adapts to their movements. But if he doesn't figure it out soon enough, and allows Grimmjow's speed to reach the precipice, then it becomes a real possibility that Grimmjow will cut him down. However, while Grimmjow can get that many hits off before Sei can get even one, that one hit Sei might eventually be able to get in would be enough to end the entire fight. Or rather, to be more accurate, deal a rather fatal and punishing blow to Grimmjow's body. Ikkotsu, for instance, is detrimental to an Arrancar's condensed existence. It would collapse their insides like a neutron star. So when we see Seireitou versus Grimmjow, what does it boil down to? Seireitou's application of his immense strength is his advantage over Grimmjow while Grimmjow's vast speed is his advantage over Seireitou. Now we have to find a way to break the tie. And here it is: their ability to read one another. Let's start with Grimmjow. He is a predator, a true one born from nature, and a panther-like Hollow at that. Any leak of emotion from his prey is more than enough to signal his opening for attack. It is in his very instinct to seek out the weakness of his victims in order to find the opportune moment to strike, because it is a necessary tool to survive in the chaotic Hollow world of Hueco Mundo. Then we have his sense of smell; a defining trait of his animalistic properties. Next we go to Seireitou. He too has some degree of these very traits because of his Kitsune lineage, but because he is not a true predator like Grimmjow, his can not be compared to the latter's own. Rather, Seireitou's only advantage over Grimmjow when we discuss these things is the ability to read emotion. Not only does Seireitou have the Kitsune's instinct to seek out the weakness of those around them and take advantage of their emotional states, but also, in regards to his vast degree of Hakuda Mastery and training under a dragon, feeling out the very life of someone is something Seireitou can do as second nature. Emotion is born from life, it is born from intention. Seireitou is a master of reading intention. For Grimmjow, there is only kill or be killed; his thoughts are very straightforward, therefore his intentions are not easily read. He may be able to feel out even the most tiniest iota of Seireitou's worry, doubt, fear; anything at all that will give him an opening to strike. This is survival based. But Sei's reading of intentions goes a bit deeper than that. He has a respect of life, to a degree that actually goes deeper than the tree-huggers or monks that claim to love life. Loving life, to somebody like Seireitou who has lived countless human lifetimes and has trained with the enlightened dragons, means to love one's intention to do as they please with their life. And from this core, all things can be understood, no matter how deep one's heart might be. It is a pure debate between Katsujinken Seireitou and Satsujinken Grimmjow. Grimmjow doesn't seek to understand for the sake of understanding, everything is about the kill to him, so he'd never care to pursue reading one's intentions beyond what is on the surface for him to use to attack. And this is something Sei can play on to close the gap between them in order to deal that punishing blow. All in all, despite being ranked six, this is another hard one to call. And mainly this is due, not only to the fact that Seireitou taught Grimmjow personally, but because of how skilled Grimmjow himself is. Here he is, the fabulous crime lord and owner of half of everything you own... Lord Shigenaga! Surprisingly enough, this entry will probably end up being one of the shorter ones simply because this is a fight almost entirely bordering on circumstantial factors. If it were not for them, I'd daresay Seireitou would trump his ass in direct combat. Yet, his rank might actually end up surprising you. Shigenaga is... 5'''. That's right. One place higher than Grimmjow, from earlier, despite how I described Grimmjow as a force of destruction speed demon that would probably contribute to the redrawing of the maps during his fight with Seireitou. I ended up having to talk this out thoroughly with Njalm before making my decision on this simply because Shigenaga is a unique character in a setting like Bleach. When you think about Bleach, you would immediately relate this series more to DBZ than you would to something like... Death Note or Code Geass. And because of that, direct combat characters are without a doubt the majority of all Bleach characters; if not more than over ninety-some percent of them. But there is more than just one way to be a dangerous threat to someone even without being able to dangle a sword in their face. Shigenaga is not a battle mage, in that the strongest of his spells are not those meant for direct combat. If I were to judge him solely on his capabilities in direct open combat, he probably wouldn't even make it on this list. However, if I were to consider only the level of potential danger a character poses to Seireitou or anybody else, Shigenaga would surprisingly make it to the very top of the list. It is because of this, taking into account all factors, that a middle rank of five works best; evening out the two extremes. But what makes Shigenaga so dangerous? I don't pretend to understand all of Shigenaga's abilities to the letter, since he is not only a very interesting and well thought-out character, but he also possesses many incredible and complex abilities that really make him fitting of a crime lord. For instance, let's start with the basics. Shigenaga's degree of manipulation and intelligence makes him one of the most difficult to deal with characters among the ten listed here. In terms of combat, I'd say Seireitou's experience on the battlefield gives him "combat intelligence" that would surpass Shigenaga, but beyond that, Shigenaga's tactician mind is something that allows him to overcome that hurdle with relative ease if I do say so myself. Added to that, his degree of strategical knowledge puts him at an advantage. Now here is where Seireitou takes the lead. Spiritual pressure wise, Seireitou could probably smash Shigenaga into the ground if it were a pure contest of force between them. Admittedly, Shigenaga's power is more geared toward deceit and trickery, making him much more fluid but whether it would allow him to survive fist-a-cuffs with Seireitou, eh... I'm pretty doubtful. But of course, here is the crux of Shigenaga's power. And why he poses such a threat. His mastery over curses and evocation make him a force not to be trifled with. If he were to obtain certain things from Seireitou — including his full name, "Seireitou Shōin Kawahiru no Jirō", which thankfully is not known to almost anybody, or his "soul's true name", or even things like a lock of his hair for instance — this allows Shigenaga to draw influence over him which can be put into a curse. And a curse that can't be fought against. Yeah, like, I don't have much else to say about that part in particular. It boils down to this. If Shigenaga gets what he needs and is allowed to perform his curse ritual, then Seireitou is fucked. No two words about it. But if Shigenaga tries to fight against Seireitou head to head... I don't see it going well for our favorite crime lord. One other thing though is that, Shigenaga is able to create powerful Shikigami. He'd probably be able to have made one as strong as Seireitou, and in doing so, he would be able to summon him as his shield as well as to fight on his behalf. To paint a picture for you, think of Super Saiyan 3 Goku vs. Majin Buu. Shigenaga would be Babidi, the Shikigami would be Majin Buu, and Seireitou would be Goku. In summation, Shigenaga deserves his middle place because he is an example of two extremes balancing themselves out. Add to that, he'd probably be able to play on Seireitou's weakness for busty woman, so... Yeah, this guy is dangerous as fuck. It's like trusting Ten on April Fool's Day. You just don't do it! There's a lot of you that believe Asumu isn't very strong when it comes to fighting Seireitou and he wouldn't pose much of an effective fight against him, but surprisingly enough, you'd all be wrong in assuming that. He may be what many would consider a simple Quincy, but he is quite powerful in his own right. His rank on this list is... '''7. A lot of you were present at the Opposition RP and therefore, you would know that Asumu was the only one in the entire fight to actually deal a significant blow to Seireitou. But after that roleplay, both characters have gone through significant changes when me and Blank had respectively come to realize some things about our characters. However, the question remains, does the current Asumu stand to pose a worthy fight? Let's see. Asumu is what I like to call a Master of the Quincy craft. He handles his Quincy techniques with a very potent level of prowess that can deal incredible damage to most any opponent. If he was in the Sternritter during the attack on Seireitei in the manga, the Captains would've been crushed. Asumu is what normal Quincy should strive to be, at least in my opinion. However, at the end of the day, these are techniques that wouldn't pose an immediate threat to one such as Seireitou. If I could compare the two of them to anything, it would be that Asumu is to Seireitou what... Seireitou is to Hiroya. Roughly, that is, not perfectly comparable. What I mean by this is that it wouldn't take much for Seireitou to crush Asumu in a straight up fight. Blut does not offer protection against the multitude of techniques Seireitou can perform, especially Ikkotsu, which projects one's force through a medium. A halted flow of reishi in the bloodstream would only offer a greater medium for which the Ikkotsu to enact even greater damage. Asumu's only chance of not being killed would be to avoid rather than try to block using physical force. That just isn't a battle that is going to last long for him. Asumu has remarkable skill in Gintō, which serves to help him against Seireitou; especially because it provides him the only real way to defend against Seireitou's strikes. However, these would only work in slowing him down, since his Ikkotsu would be more than enough to smash through them with ease. Of course, when it comes to offense, Asumu has a chance to deal some major damage to Seireitou if he manages to secure an opening. And it is thanks to both his incredible strategic mind coupled with the destructive capabilities of his Quincy techniques. However, his best bet would be to use his Resurreccion in order to combat Seireitou. It would allow him to survive being struck by Seireitou a good number of times while also being able to fire off a couple good hits at Seireitou too. That being said, it is all down to timing. I will end my entry with this: Asumu can indeed kill Seireitou if he finds the right opening and makes the right move. One thing is clear, he does have the tools to do the job. Alrighty, now we move on to Hikari. Before I say anything about him vs. Seireitou, I want to just say... Wow. Just, wow. Saris definitely demonstrates that he is one of the best, if not the best, when it comes to applying references to his characters. Looking at Hikari, every reference point he has all over his article are all excellently chosen, well placed, and overall, the entire article reads as though it were an actual character from the manga. So yeah, props to you man. On this list, his rank is... 8. Truth be told, I was struggling between whether he or Asumu was to be ranked 7. Ultimately, I decided upon this ranking, for reasons I'll explain below in order. Starting with his Zankensoki, I can safely say that in a fight where Hikari relies solely on his Hakuda or Zanjutsu, Seireitou would dominate him. I'm not ignoring Hikari's level of mastery, but truth be told, when Sei has faced his rival, who is a swordmaster himself, so many times and has become accustomed to their movements and nature of swordplay, it takes something really exceptional to get the jump on him when relying on swordsmanship. But that's just one aspect. Fighting Sei on a physical level isn't an easy feat, much less one you could ever hope to get an advantage on. In order to take down someone like him who specializes in a field, you would also need to use your most specialized field in order to combat him. Hakuda, I'm not gonna bother really. Before I get to Kidō, which is the highest of Hikari's skills in my opinion, I'll go on record by saying that his Quincy powers would only provide him any help in fending off Seireitou for a while. Much like Asumu, that's all it'd be good for on its own; even when combined with swordsmanship or another attacks. "The Yonder", in particular, is a lot like Shinji's Shikai power to inverse one's sense of sight. I'd really be insulting Seireitou's battle experience and prowess by saying he'd fall for a trick like this. If Hikari uses his Meikai, he could probably go toe to toe with Seireitou. There's not much to go on besides his immense spiritual power, which sounds like it'd rival Seireitou's own, so that's what I'm going on. Now onto Kidō. I do like how this is set up. Focused on commands and ideas rather than magical bursts of fireballs. And it can be deadly if used in the proper array of battle strategies, even to Seireitou, but that's only if it is done in the proper way and at the right time; much like what I said regarding Asumu. The exception to this is "Zettaidō: Kaiki Nisshoku". Whether Hikari actually could get this to hit Seireitou dead-on is questionable, but if he could, then it would kill Seireitou; it definitely has the potential to do it, without a doubt. But like I said, it all depends on the timing and whether or not Hikari is able to secure the opening. The thing is, is that, all of the techniques Hikari has, most of them can be bested solely by Seireitou's Ikkotsu. It is a punch that is an amalgamation of "all punches", and as such, it is the result of a perfected martial arts master. It's destructive capabilities are immense. It is often considered that in order to be the strongest, you need to have mastered all four fields of combat. Aizen said that he reached a "dead end" because he mastered all four fields of combat. In my opinion, at least, this is wrong. Fully mastering one of the crafts of the Zankensoki is enough to deal with, if not outright defeat, somebody that has supposedly mastered the basics of all four of them. Hiroya is the best example of this. He's much too meager physically to use Hakuda or Zanjutsu effectively against a warrior, and yet, he could make even Aizen his bitch. When you specialize in a field, it grants you the ability to transcend its limitations and boundaries in order to redefine the field itself and the concepts within it. Ironically enough, Aizen himself also said, "by focusing on a single aspect, one can overcome even the greatest of powers". And as you've seen, the ones at the top of this list are more specialists than they are well-rounded.